Iluminación
by Kikky
Summary: En su planeta las plantas y cultivos tenían propiedades relajantes ¿porque no en la Tierra? One-shot


Una historia de Dende durante los 7 años después de la saga de Cell, este es el primer fic que hago de este personaje espero les guste ;)

Aviso: Dragon Ball Z y todos sus personajes fueron creados por AkiraToriyama

Iluminación

Tendría unos 16 años humanos, al menos eso aparentaba, corrió por los pasillos, largos pasillos curvos con delgados y finos pilares como dedos esqueléticos, con cóncavo techo todo de mármol tallado delicadamente ¿Quién le había hecho? aún no lo sabía pero luego lo tendría a su saber, por ahora la arquitectura del frío templo se la hacía tenebrosa entre la noche. Los pasillos se hacían interminables entrar a una puerta y dar con unas escaleras era cosa fácil, seguir el recorrido para dar con otra habitación de blanco hueso era de igual manera fácil. Las puertas daban a más puertas, las escaleras a otras escaleras, Dende corría por los pasillos bajo la estrellada y oscura noche, una noche que se le pegaba al rostro una vez logró salir del templo, sin querer, buscando a Mr. Popo y buscando la manera de dejar los pasillos, las puertas y las habitaciones atrás.

Giró sobre sus talones y las estrellas más grandes y pegadas a su cabeza giraron con él generando remolinos turbulentos y extraños, cerró sus ojos y creyó escuchar grillos cantando, por un momento le pareció poder abrir sus ojos y ver los tres soles de su mundo pero ahí estaban pegadas las estrellas, enormes por la altura del templo, enormes y cada cual brillante, enormes y con una perfecta imagen debido a la oscuridad del lugar.

Corrió un poco más dando un giro mirando al cielo con algo de miedo, después de todo había estado corriendo huyendo del miedo, no había dormido, se había sentido solo y de niño nunca había estado solo, ahora lo estaba. Giró nuevamente mareándose mientras veía las estrellas arremolinarse y cayó al piso casi en cámara lenta sintiendo el suelo moldearse a su cuerpo.

Sintió que las estrellas crecían y se encogían sobre sí, entonces creyó escuchar unas voces que le hicieron gatear al borde del templo. Miró hacia abajo y fue como si su rostro y sus ojos cayeran a una velocidad que desconocía, veía claramente detalles de la tierra que a esa altura era imposible, ciudades, lugares brillantes de la urbe nocturna. Sintió nauseas por la experiencia, sus ojos orbitaban demasiado rápido, lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás dando un quejido y cayó nuevamente de espaldas cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Sus oídos sensibles escucharon pasos rápidos que se le acercaban y al tiempo percibió que unas gotas de lluvia perdidas de alguna nube traviesa caían en el templo, las gotas daban rebotes multiplicándose al salpicar, secándose una vez tocado el suelo, otras pequeñas se absorbían con rapidez al tocar su ropa. Abrió sus ojos la nube pasaba rauda el día aclaraba, era todo más extraño, las estrellas se alejaban y el cielo cambiaba su color como si toda la escena fuese en cámara rápida.

- ¿Kamisamas, asta bien?

- Sí Mr. Popo.

El moreno le miró desde arriba, el nameku estaba en el piso de brazos extendidos, ojos muy abiertos y ropa empapada por la humedad de la noche, la pronta mañana y aquella huida. En el templo el clima era extraño pero eso era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, miró a Mr. Popo quien le ofreció una mano que negó.

- Ud. Necesitas descansar, Mr. Popo preparará habitación para que descanse.

- No, Mr. Popo… ayer pude ver como me contabas hace un tiempo que veía todo Kamisama.

- En las noches ascuché que corría por al pasillo.

- Tenía miedo Mr. Popo de todo lo que he aprendido estos años, tuve miedo.

- Mr. Popo asta aquí para Ud. Kamisamas.

- Gracias amigo – Dende cerró los ojos

- Asperare que Kamisamas asté mejor para continuar astudios del templos.

Los pasos de Mr. Popo eran casi irreales cada golpe era suave, como si volara, como si no pisara realmente ¿sería acaso su entrenamiento que le hacía mas liviano al caminar? Dende veía las nubes correr con rapidez sobre él, el día corría como otro día más con esa extraña y agradable monotonía, sentía que su cuerpo flotaba y que podía saber exactamente el ki de cada persona de la Tierra, incluso sintió la diferencia del ki de sus amigos, sus sentidos estaban despiertos cada día despertaban más.

Aquello le asustaba un poco era un grado de conocimiento fuera del común, era algo más sobre el espíritu, sintió su cabeza marearse como cuando una vez de niño jugó con Gohan a girar hasta caer mareado al suelo, era el mismo sentimiento, todo daba vueltas podía ver a quienes le miraban desde afuera, eran antiguos Kamisama hablándole en algo que solo en ese momento comprendería pero que quedaba clavado en su inconsciente.

Corría por los pasillos, sus ropas grandes molestaban un poco para correr y mirar el techo y los pilares le confundían, demasiado blanco, demasiadas curvas, le seguían, le seguían. Llegó lejos a un lugar debajo de todo lo que recordaba del templo y luego volvió a subir por largas escaleras. El exterior estrellado le asustó por un momento, dio unos pasos en falso volteó al sentir a alguien detrás suyo, trastabilló en el borde menos indicado, cayó por el templo.

- Kamisamas as prepare habitación para que descanse – al escuchar abrió los ojos estaba recostado donde anteriormente estaba - ¿Astá bien?

- Mejor que nunca, tuve un viaje que me iluminó.

* * *

La noche de aquel día, Dende caminaba por el templo con una taza de agua caliente, esperaba encontrar en los jardines alguna planta para hacerse de una infusión para relajarse y dormir de aquel agotador día, en su planeta las plantas y cultivos tenían propiedades ¿porque no en la Tierra? Fue cuando la encontró, una hermosa flor blanquecina tipo campana, con un exquisito aroma, fue prudente al solo probar un poco para preparar su infusión pues sin saberlo estaba probando floripondio.

Fin

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, personalmente nunca he probado dicha flor ni nada parecido pero la idea surgió de que cerca de mi casa hay dicha planta y bueno, imaginé que Dende necesitaría algún relajante en su entrenamiento de Kamisama y porque no algún tipo de viaje que le ayudara xD jajaja espero les haya gustado! hasta la próxima


End file.
